Hogwarts goes charmed
by charmedboixpotter
Summary: hogwarts get the charmed next generation
1. charmed characters

Characters

_Charmed Ones_

Prue Halliwell- was brought back to life as a Whitelighter along with Andy Trudeau who she married, has three children two girls and a boy. Has also kept her original witch powers along with a few more. Has powers of Telekinesis, Astral Projection.

Piper Halliwell- is a witch with the powers of molecular immobilization and molecular combustion. Married too Leo Wyatt. Has three children two boys and one girl. Works as a chef/owner of Halliwell's Restaurant and also owns P3 along with gained more powers.

Phoebe Halliwell is married too cooper Valentino and has two girls and a boy with him. She also has a son from her first marriage. Phoebe owns P4 along with Piper and also works as an advice columnist "ask Phoebe" for the Bay Mirror. Has the powers of Premonitions, Levitation, Empathy. Has gained more powers.

Paige Matthews-Mitchell is married to Henry Mitchell and is a half witch half Whitelighter. She is mother to his twin daughters and son. She has the powers of Orbing, Healing, Glamouring, Telekinesis, Conjuring the elements and Orb-Shield. She works as a social worker\Whitelighter.

_Husbands of the charmed ones_

Andy Trudeau died and was brought back to life as a Whitelighter. He is married to his childhood sweetheart Prue Halliwell. He has two daughters and one son. He works as a police officer for san Francisco police. His powers include Orbing, sensing, healing and Glamouring.

Leo Wyatt is the husband of Piper Halliwell and has made into a Whitelighter yet again although he can grow old and die. He can also grow wings and wield the legendary **Empyreal** sword. He has two sons and one daughter.

Cooper Valentino is married to Phoebe Halliwell and is a cupid. He has one son and two daughters and also has a stepson Benjamin from his wife's first marriage. He has the powers of beaming, immortality, self healing, holograms and more powers.

Henry Mitchell is married to Paige Matthews and is a mortal parole officer and police officer on some cases. He has twin daughters and a son.

Power of 13

_Trudeau children _

Polly Trudeau is the oldest daughter of Andy & Prue Trudeau. She is 25 years old and is a student/waitress. She is half witch and full Whitelighter. Her powers are Telekinesis, astral projection, Advanced Telekinesis, Cryokinesis, Telepathy, Technopathy, Electrokinesis, Sonic Boom, Orbing, Healing, hovering, Omniligualism, Self healing, Photokinesis and sensing

Patience Trudeau is the middle child and youngest daughter of Andy and Prue Trudeau. she is 20 years old and is a student. Her powers are Telekinesis, Premonitions, Molecular Immobilization, Cryokinesis, Aerokinesis, Energy Blast, Fire throwing, Orbing, Healing, hovering, Omniligualism, Self healing, Photokinesis and sensing. She is half witch and full Whitelighter.

Drew(Andrew) Trudeau is the youngest child and only son of Andy and Prue Trudeau. He is 18 years old and is dating Olivia Walker. His powers are Molecular Immobilization, Empathy, Pathokinesis, Astral Projection, Astral replacement, Nature enhancement, Enhanced senses, Shape shifting, Energy whip, Orbing, Healing, hovering, Omniligualism, Self healing, Photokinesis and sensing. He is half witch and full Whitelighter.

Halliwell Children

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell is the oldest son of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. He is 27 years old and is studying medicine at Stanford university. Wyatt is currently dating Alana Niccoli. He is a witch and Whitelighter. He has the powers of Projection, force fields, telekinesis, combustion powers, conjuration, thought projection, holograms, voice manipulation, Molecular Dispersion , Orbing, Healing, hovering, Omniligualism, Self healing, Photokinesis and sensing, Telekinetic Orbing and Remote Orbing. He is also able to wield the legendary sword which is Excalibur.

Christopher Perry Halliwell is the middle child and youngest son of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. He is 6ft and also is 26 years old. He is dating Bianca Nixon, who is a phoenix witch. He is a witch and an Elder. His powers are Teleportation Manipulation, Telekinesis, Force fields, fire balls, strangulation, Conjuration, Astral projection, Molecular Immobilization, Crushing, telepathy, premonitions, Orbing, Healing, hovering, Omniligualism, Self healing, Photokinesis and sensing, Telekinetic Orbing, Electrokinesis, invisibility and Remote Orbing.

Melinda Prudence is the youngest child and only daughter of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. She is 24 years old and is a witch and for some reason a Whitelighter as well. She is at Fashion college in new powers are telekinesis, astral projection, Cryokinesis, Molecular immobilization, molecular combustion, premonitions, ice thorns, snowball, deep freeze, ground ice, energy blasts, Telekinetic Orbing, speed Orbing, Orbing, Healing, hovering, Omniligualism, Photokinesis and sensing.

_Turner-Halliwell Child_

Benjamin Coleridge Patrick Turner-Halliwell is the only son of Cole Turner and the oldest son of Phoebe Halliwell. He is the half brother of Kyra, Penny and Parker Halliwell-Valentino and the stepson of Cooper Valentino. He is 28 years old and is half demon and half witch. His powers are Molecular Acceleration, premonitions, telekinesis, levitation, sensing, mediumship, suggestion, intangibility, invisibility, shimmer flame, conjuration, fire balls, fire throwing, advanced fire throwing, telepathy, super strength and possession.

Valentino-Halliwell children.

Kyra-Prudence Rome Valentino-Halliwell is the oldest child and oldest daughter of Cooper and oldest Daughter and second child of Phoebe. She is 22 years old and she is at San Francisco university. Kyra's powers are Premonitions, Illustrative Premonitions, Astral Premonition, Levitation, Clairsentience, Empathy, molecular combustion, telekinesis, telepathy, Pyrokinesis, flaming, Aquakinesis, water teleportation, shape shifting, beaming, remote beaming, holograms, immortality, self healing, sensing, telepathic suggestion, fluent in French, charm speaking, relational manipulation, projection and mind transference.

Penelope Phaith-Elise Valentino-Halliwell is the youngest daughter to Phoebe Halliwell and Cooper Valentino. She is the middle child of Cooper with an older sister Kyra, and a younger brother Parker but she is the third child of Phoebe Halliwell. She is 20 years old, she is at Stanford university and is also a waitress. She is dating matt Hargreaves. Her powers are Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Deceleration, Molecular Acceleration, Enhanced Intuition, Empathy, Empathic Manipulation, Power Manipulation, Phasing, Projective Phasing & Air walking, Telepathy, projection, beaming, remote beaming, immortality, self healing, sensing, time travel, Soul absorption and fluent in French.

Parker Warren Paris Valentino-Halliwell is the only son of Cooper and the second son of Phoebe. He is 15 nearly 16. He is a witch and cupid just like his sisters. Parker's powers are telekinesis, Astral projection, Advanced telekinesis, Premonitions, Levitation/flight, Empathy, Telepathy, Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion, Invisibility, Force fields, hyper speed, Elemental Generation, conjuration, shape shifting, Transmogfrication, Elemental teleportation, beaming, sensing, fluent in French, Self healing, immortality, holograms, Telepathic suggestion,

Matthews Mitchell Children

Pandora Helen Katrina Matthews Mitchell is the daughter of Paige Matthews a witch-white lighter and Henry Mitchell a mortal. Pandora was born was born five minutes before her twin sister Peyton. She is the artsy one in the family, and is the one who draws the new demon pages in the Book of Shadows. She studies at San Jose University about 20 minutes away from Penelope her cousin. She studies Art, Theatre, Maths and music. Her powers are Molecular Deceleration, Precognition, Molecular Destabilization, Cryokinesis, Astral projection, Aquakinesis, Deflection, X-ray vision, telepathy, fire throwing, Orbing, sensing, cloaking, healing, Orb-shield, remote Orbing and Omniligualism.

Peyton Patricia-Tamara Matthews Mitchell is the daughter of Paige Matthews a witch-white lighter and Henry Mitchell a mortal. Peyton was born five minutes after her sister Pandora. Peyton also has a younger brother named Henry. She is 23 years old and is studying music at San Francisco university and is also in her own band. Her powers are Retrocognition, Astral premonition, Molecular Acceleration, Advanced Telekinesis, Voice Echo, voice manipulation, Pyrokinesis, telepathy, acid secretion, Orbing, sensing, cloaking, healing, Orb-shield, remote Orbing and Omniligualism.

Henry Mark Hank Matthews-Mitchell is the only son of Paige Matthews a witch-white lighter and Henry Mitchell a mortal. Best friend is his cousin Parker. He is 16 nearly 17 years old. He is constantly partying. He is a student and a sales assistant at a sports shop. His powers are telekinesis, self preservation, molecular inhibition, molecular acceleration, levitation, astral echo, conjuration, Cryokinesis, psychokinesis, super strength, fire breath, healing, Orbing, telekinetic orbing, combustive Orbing, hovering, immortality, Omniligualism, Photokinesis, self healing, sensing and remote Orbing.

Friends of the family

Billie Jenkins-Michaels is the friend of the charmed ones and is a witch. She is married to Tyler Michaels and has a daughter Ashleigh and a son Joey. She has the powers of Telekinesis, Projection, Glistening, Telepathy, Pyrokinesis and Cryokinesis.

Tyler Michaels is a friend of the charmed ones and is a firstarter. He is married to Billie Jenkins and has a daughter Ashleigh and a son Joey. He has the sole power of Pyrokinesis or control over fire.

Joey Karl Tyler Jenkins-Michaels is the best friend of Henry Matthews Mitchell. He is the son of Billie Jenkins and Tyler Michaels. He has the powers of Pyrokinesis, Cryokinesis, telekinesis, glistening and telepathy.

Ashleigh Christy Helen Jenkins-Michaels is the best friend of Parker Valentino. She is the daughter of Billie Jenkins and Tyler Michaels. She has the powers of Pyrokinesis, projection, telepathy, blinking and advanced telekinesis.


	2. harry potter characters

Harry potter characters

Harry Potter is a Wizard and is married to Ginny Weasley. He is an auror for the ministry for magic along with his best friend and brother in law Ronald Weasley. He has 2 sons James and Albus and a daughter lily.

Ginevra (Ginny) Molly Weasley-Potter is a witch from the wizarding world and is married to Harry potter with who she has 2 sons James and Albus and a daughter lily. She works for the quibbler magazine working as a quidditch correspondent. She is the seventh child and only daughter of Arthur & Molly Weasley.

Ronald Weasley is a wizard from the wizarding world and is married to Hermione Granger with who he has a son Hugo and a daughter Rose. He is the sixth child and youngest son of Arthur and Molly Weasley and works as an auror for the ministry for magic along with his best friend and brother in law Harry Potter.

Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley Potter is a witch from the wizarding world and is married Ronald Bilius Weasley with who she has a son Hugo and a daughter Rose. She is the only child and only daughter to muggle dentists Mr/Dr Alistair Michael and Mrs/Dr Jean Heather Granger

James Sirius Potter is a wizard from the wizarding world and is the son of Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley-Potter. He is 17 years old so is in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Albus Severus Potter is a wizard from the wizarding world and is the son of Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley-Potter. He is 15 years old and is in his fifth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Lily Luna Potter is a witch from the wizarding world and is the daughter of Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley-Potter. She is 13 years old and is in her third year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Like her mother she has learnt the boogie bat hex.

Rose Heather-Molly Weasley is a witch from the wizarding world and is the daughter of Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley. She is 16 years of age and is in her sixth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Hugo William-Harry Weasley is a wizard from the wizarding world and is the son of Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley. He is 15 years old and is in his fifth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Arthur-Charlie-Fredrick Weasley is a wizard from the wizarding world and is the son of Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley. He is 13 years old and is in her third year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Like his mother he is very smart.

Arthur Weasley is a wizard from the wizarding world and is the father of Bill, Charlie, Percy Ignatius, Fred (deceased), George, Ronald Bilius and Ginevra Molly. He is also the father-in-law of Fleur, Audrey, Angelina, Hermione and Harry Potter. He works for the ministry of magic.

Molly Weasley is a witch from the wizarding world and is the mother of Bill, Charlie, Percy Ignatius, Fred (deceased), George, Ronald Bilius and Ginevra Molly. she is also the mother-in-law of Fleur, Audrey, Angelina, Hermione and Harry Potter.

Bill Weasley- son of molly and Arthur Weasley. Married to fleur and has three children Dominique, Victoire and Louis. Works for Gringotts Bank.

Charlie Weasley- son of molly and Arthur Weasley. Single with no children. Dotes on his nephews and nieces. Works in Romania with dragons.

Percy Weasley- Son of molly and Arthur Weasley. Married to Audrey with two daughters Molly II and Lucy. Works for the ministry.

Fred Weasley- Son of molly and Arthur Weasley. Opened a joke shop with his twin brother George. Died.

George Weasley-Son of molly and Arthur Weasley. Opened a joke shop with his twin brother Fred. Married Angelina Johnson and has a son Fred and daughter Roxanne.

Ronald Bilius Weasley. Son of molly and Arthur Weasley. Married Hermione Granger and has a son Hugo and a daughter Rose. Works as an auror for the ministry as well as helping run the joke shop.

Ginevra Molly Weasley. Daughter of molly and Arthur Weasley. Married Harry potter and has 2 sons James & Albus and also a daughter Lily.

Louis Weasley is the son of Bill and fleur Weasley. Younger brother to Dominique and Victoire. He is at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and attends his fifth year there. He is 15 years of age.


	3. hogwarts professors

_Teachers _

_What they teach_

_Professor Seamus Finnegan _

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

_Professor Dean Thomas_

_One of the Deputy headmasters of Hogwarts and muggle studies professor_

_Professor Rory O' Riley_

_One of the Deputy headmasters of Hogwarts and Transfiguration professor_

_Professor Luna Scamander _

_One of the Care of magical creatures professors as well as being Deputy headmistress of Ravenclaw house. _

_Professor Rubeus Hagrid _

_One of the Care of magical creatures professors as well as being keeper of keys and groundskeeper of Hogwarts._

_Professor Filius Flitwick _

_Charms professor and head of Ravenclaw house_

_Professor Neville Longbottom _

_Herbology professor and head of Gryffindor house_

_Professor Justin Filch-Fletchley _

_head of hufflepuff house and muggle Art professor_

_Professor Padma Patil _

_Deputy head of Gryffindor house as well as Defence against the dark arts professor_

_Professor Binns_

_History of magic or history of all magic professor_

_Professor Blaise Zambini _

_Head of Slytherin house and potions master_

_Professor Benjamin Turner_

_Demonology Professor for all years as well as head of Hufflepuff house_

_Professor Bianca Phoenix _

_Advanced Combat professor for years 5-7_

_Professor Christopher Perry_

_Advanced Combat professor for years 1-4_

_Professor Wyatt Matthew _

_Wiccan and Wandless magic Professor for years 5-7_

_Professor Billie Jenkins Michaels _

_Wiccan and Wandless magic Professor for years 1-4_

_Professor Daphne Greengrass_

_Deputy head of Slytherin house and Arithmacy Professor _

_Professor Sinesta _

_Astronomy Professor_

_Professor Sybil Trelawney _

_Divination professor_

_Professor Firenze _

_Sometimes Divination Professor _

_Mr Filch_

_Caretaker_

_Mrs Norris_

_Mr Filch's cat acts as a helper _

_Madam Pomfrey _

_Nurse_

_Madam Pince_

_Librarian _

_House Elves_

_Kitchen staff_


	4. Chapter 4: baker high schoolsiege

Chapter One: Baker High, school siege

Henry Matthews-Mitchell a senior, is walking out of his French class and out the school building with his friends Luther, Maxwell, Joey and Dexter. They carry on walking down the main street to a café for lunch and Henry orders a meat feast pizza and cheesy chips and a bottle of lemonade and goes and sits down. His friend Dexter orders the same thing minus the cheesy chips. Dexter asks Henry "Yo Hen Dude what you got planned for the weekend, are you going to Justin Morgan's party loads of chicks there, come on man please say you will go it means you will get laid yet again, loads of chicks put out at senior party's" Justin Morgan walks in, sits down and explains " hey guys party is still going ahead just no booze as the idiot of a stepfather has locked his booze cabinet." Henry says to him " hey Justin its ok mate I can get booze if you if you want booze I'll nick some from either P3 or P4 or the restaurant". Justin grins wickedly and laughs "ha yeah dude forgot your Aunt owns 2 nightclubs and a restaurant." the chef shouts "2 meat feast pizza's one cheesy chips and 2 lemonade, your order is ready" Henry and Dexter go grab their lunch and they sit and share their meals with the rest of the gang" Justin asks Henry " hey Junior dude does your cousin Parker still have a crush on me or he moved on ha" Henry just laughs and says "nah I don't think so dude I think he moved on plus he is seeing someone apparently."

Parker Halliwell-Valentino, a sophomore walks into maths class with his friends Ashleigh, Jordan and Joshua. They take their seats in the second row and sit chatting and waiting for the teacher. Ashleigh says too Parker "hey dude am I ok too come round your's tonight" Parker is looking out the window and says " huh yeah sure its ok, so what you guys doing at the weekend then hope its something good, I'm working at the restaurant all weekend. Wish Aunt Piper would give me time off though" Joshua goes " well ask for the night off dude there's a seniors party we can go too, its Justin Morgan's party, you know the guy you have a crush on." I reply "what I don't have a crush on him are you mad, ok maybe a little bit of a one" we burst out laughing just then Mrs Masterson the 65 year old maths teacher walks in and shouts "good afternoon class" We all tell her "miss there's no need too shout we are right here, you know. How are you anyway Mrs, just Mr Morton said you weren't well." she explains "yes class I am fine I've just been a little sick but I'm ok and I will live, I'm a strong woman nothing can hurt me".

Outside the school four seniors by the names of Jimmy Rodriguez, Manuel Martinez, Shane Dixon and Leon Walker are getting dressed in black trousers, black tops and jackets and they have guns with them as well. Jimmy turns to the other three and smirks, he asks them " guys are you ready for a game lets go guys". they all laugh and smirk wickedly and they say "hell yeah lets go kill guys" Shane tells them "oh I know someone I want to kill, parker Valentino. He was a right dumb guy. He wouldn't let me take him out for a date he humiliated me in front of the whole school". the guys walk into the school and start shooting up the building and shooting at random people. Manuel goes to his classroom which at the minute is Art and he shoots the Art Teacher and 10 of his classmates. He also shoots his girlfriend dead. Jimmy and Leon go to the library and start shooting people in the library, they then move onto the cafeteria and also go and shoot the principle but they miss the principle and he runs out. Shane enters the second floor in the east side of the school

In maths Mrs Masterson is going on about Algebra when we hear gun shoots coming from further down the hall, it gets nearer and nearer. The class start screaming and Mrs Masterson says to us "kids get under the desks and no one I repeat no one moves from under them, do I make myself clear" we all agree. I telepathically call Henry, Joey and Luther to see if they are alright "**hey Henry, Joey it's Parker, where in the school are you guys**_" _two seconds later Henry telepathically sends me a message " _hey Parker me and Joey aren't in school we are in a cafe, why what's going on" _I tell him " **Henry there is crazed gunmen at the school**" Mrs Masterson opens the classroom door and she gets shot straight in the heart by Shane, who laughs and steps inside over her dead body. I crawl over to Mrs Masterson and check to see if there is a pulse but there isn't a one, SHE IS DEAD. He grabs me by the hair and pulls me up and forces me out the classroom door and drags me kicking and screaming down to the toilets.

Henry Junior, Luther, Maxwell, Joey, Justin and Dexter run all the way back to school, while a café owner opposite the school has heard the gunshots and he dials the number for the police. Operator asks him "good afternoon, what emergency services do you require." Michael says "the police and medics please." the woman operator says "one moment sir just putting you through" officer Karl answers the call "hello sir officer Myers speaking, what's happened sir, sir are you there sir." Michael says " hello Officer Myers I'm calling from Café Duo opposite Baker High and I've just heard gun shots ring out across the school sir." officer Myers reassures "Michael listen to me I'm going to send medics and police to the high school ok". Officer Myers sends cops and medics to the school as well as going to the Captain Darryl Morris and explains the situation and the captain runs out of the station with Lieutenant Andrew Trudeau and Parole officer Henry Mitchell. They get in the car and drive to baker high school which is being cornered off to the public. Henry sees his son Henry Junior and best friend and witch Joey and runs over to the two boys, as does Andy being Junior's uncle. Darryl runs over as well since Luther is his grandson. Henry says to them " boys where have you been, wait where the hell is Parker." Justin tells him "look Henry's dad Parker Is still inside since he a sophomore isn't he so he doesn't eat his lunch with us." Uncle Henry says "oh crap so you are telling me your little cousin is trapped inside a school with crazy gunmen." Justin nods and tells him "yeah that's exactly what we trying to tell you Mr Mitchell sir, Parker is trapped with crazy gunmen" the school doors open and out comes the people who are wounded and not wounded. Ashleigh runs up to Joey who is her big brother and hugs him. Uncle Andy asks "Ashleigh where is Parker how come he isn't out yet, oh nothing has happened has it" Ashleigh bursts into tears and says "one of the gunmen a senior called Shane I think he was called that anyway he erm grabbed Parker by the hair and dragged him out of the classroom"

Inside the school toilets, I ask Shane "look Shane what you going to do to me, don't hurt me I promise I wont tell anyone" he just stands there laughing his head off and he then starts hitting me, punching me and kicking me. He starts laughing at everything he is doing and tells me "all you had to do was go out on a date with me, but you couldn't do that, could you. You're a cheap little tart nothing more, nothing less. The police run inside the school with their guns out, but the three lads put their guns down and the three are taken outside in handcuffs and are bundled in the back of the police van and driven to the police station. The police walk over to the captain and say to him "Captain Morris sir, all three gunmen have been taken to the station, and the medics have taken the wounded to San Francisco memorial hospital, also there is 30 people dead one is a 65 year old maths teacher by the name of Mrs Jenny Masterson. There is also the deputy principle who has been shot in the head and heart killing him automatically."

Ashleigh says "no that can't be all the gunmen, my friend Parker hasn't come out yet, one of the gunmen named Shane kidnapped him and dragged him somewhere." Uncle Henry telepathically asks Junior " Son do me a favour send your cousin a message, asking him if he Is out yet or if he is still in there somewhere." Junior telepathically messages me asking " _Hey Cousin are you still in the school somewhere, just three of the gunmen have been arrested, but you haven't come out of the school yet, we are all worried about you Parker." _I then telepathically say to Junior "**are you kidding me, yes I'm still in there, I'm in the toilets on the east side of the school, you know where I have Algebra". **Henry shouts out " DAD he is still in there, he is on the east side of the school. On the second floor in the toilets. Quick you have to send someone there, the guy that took him is mental I think he is anyway, he asked Parker out and Parker said no he didn't like him and Shane said Parker Humiliated him".

In the toilets I'm being beaten up viciously while I'm begging to be let go, he is filming me begging him and him beating me up, and all the while laughing his head off. He stops beating me and he pulls out a gun from his jogger pocket and points it at me. He shots me in the stomach, head, arm and leg, the police run in and point their cop guns at him and he drops the weapon and laughs uncontrollably and mentally. I drift into Unconsciousness, A medic runs to me and tries to find a pulse but they cant find one, my heart has stopped. The police take him out of the school and into a police car while they wait for a mortician to take my body to the morgue. The mortician takes me to the morgue while a police officer goes to see my uncles and cousin and also one visits my mom at work.


	5. Chapter 5: the morgue

At home my whole family are sat on the couch while uncle Andy, uncle Henry and Junior tell the rest of my family about what has happened at school, about the crazed gunmen. Uncle Andy says "Phoebe, Coop, Kyra & Penny I erm I have some bad news and I'm so very sorry this has happened. You see there was a problem and we were called to Baker High, there was four crazy gunmen shooting up the school. One of the gunmen shot Parker. Phoebe & coop I'm so very sorry to have to tell you this but Parker is dead". my mom screams "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO". while my dad just sits there and says "what no parker can't die he is an immortal being, not to mention he is getting self healing powers". just then the doorbell goes and my mom in tears goes to answer the door thinking its me, she gets a shock when it turns out to be a police officer. He asks my mom " hi I'm looking for the Halliwell-Valentino manor is this it, am I in the right place. Mom cry's out "yes this is the right place, please come in officer." officer Jordan walks in and advises "Mrs Halliwell-Valentino I need you to sit down as I have some bad news to tell you regarding your son Parker. I'm so sorry Mrs Halliwell-Valentino but he is dead."

I wake up in a replica of Halliwell Manor where I see my grandmother Patricia and my great-grandmother Penelope waiting for me along with all the other witches in my family. Melinda Warren the first witch speaks " Blessed be young child". I demand "WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHERE I AM, WHY ARE YOUALL HERE, OH MY GOD ARE YOU ALL DEAD, am I seeing dead people well it wouldn't be the first time. Oh my god ". I start to cry when Melinda replies "you are in the ancestral plane it's a replica of the manor". I say "the Ancestral what wait I know who you are, your Melinda warren the first magical witch in my family wait that means I am dead oh god". my grandmother Patricia giggles "the ancestral plane is a plane where warren witches come to live in the afterlife. yes parker we are dead but you aren't dead well you are right now but you won't be, when you self heal. I look shocked and utter " What but grandma I don't have self healing powers that's my sisters and cousins." my grandma laughs "yes parker your sisters and cousins are the only ones with the self healing powers but you will be getting it in about 5 minutes." I Shriek "what but how oh god I better get out of here" The rest of my family say "blessed be Parker, blessed be. Go back home young child, turn around and head home." I turn back and walk back off to the morgue."

I'm lying dead on a slab in the morgue alone in my boxers after the mortician has cut off all my clothes, he has know gone to the staffroom with the rest of the staff for a break. All the surgical instruments used on dead bodies lie on a table next to me. All of a sudden everything around the room starts flying around in the air on it's own and the glass windows start exploding as if by magic. There is magic in the air. I suddenly start breathing, all my wounds heal magically and I sit up and gasp just as a mortician walks in. he shouts out loud "what the heck is going on here". he looks at me sitting up on the slab and stutters "o-oh m-my g-god are you a zombie, no get a grip of yourself Alexander zombie's aren't real, there are no such thing as Zombies. How aren't you dead, I saw your dead body about ten minutes ago oh lord" he faints as two more staff walk in a man and a woman this time around. The woman Amanda speaks first "oh your alive oh god sir I'm so sorry please accept this $20,000 cheque to make up for it" I smile and say "thanks for this and also erm do you think you could get me some clothes to go home in". the young guy laughs and goes off and a minute later brings me back a tee-shirt and trousers, he smiles "here you go, should be the right size, no I know they are the right size." I ask him "ok how do you know I'm the right size." he responds with "well a) I measured you when you came in and b) me and you are the right size. I reply "ok that's kind of creepy when you say you measured me." I get dressed and take the cheque.

I run out and run home and spot a police car outside the house. I send a telepathic message to my cousin Chris " hey Chris dude I need your help I'm outside can you make the cop go away" inside the house Chris falls off his seat in fright. He telepathically says to me "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, WHAT DEMON IS THIS, MY COUSIN IS DEAD, WE JUST BEEN TOLD". I laugh and reply "well answer me this dear Cousin of mine, if I was a demon how would I know what happened four years ago when I was in your care, I'm out the back could you let me in the kitchen." in the house Chris goes to the kitchen door and lets me in hugs me and I beam up to my room. Just then the police officer gets a call from the morgue saysing "hi officer Hill the young guy that was brought in Parker Valentino is still alive, he isn't dead" he looks at my mum and says "Mrs Valentino I'm so sorry but your son is not dead, the morgue got it wrong." he then is shown out the door by Aunt Piper before he gets vanquished as a fire ball created by my mom goes flying where he stood moments before. I come walking down the stairs, my mom and sisters run over to me, nearly knocking me down. I shriek "mom, Kyra, Pen get off, get off girls , your hurting me, dad help I cant breathe." my dad just laughs "phoebe, girls give the boy some space, he needs to breathe so we can talk about why the hell he didn't freeze time". they let me go and my oldest sister Kyra smacks me in the chest and asks "yeah bro why the heck didn't you freeze time, why did the police say you were dead." I moan " ouch that hurt and well sis the reason I didn't freeze time was because it was so quick and I didn't see it coming which in a way shocks me since you know I can see the future and all. And I did die and I went to the ancestral plane where I saw grandma Patty and the rest of our family. They told me to turn around and come back, wasn't my time. I ended up back in the morgue where I woke up and made a mortician faint." my cousins and sisters laugh at that. My mom says "Oh my god son I cant believe you made someone faint what did you do, its not a laughing matter." I sob "mom please I didn't mean too, you would do the same if you saw someone sit up. If that's all I'm going to bed its been a long day bye guys. Junior would you like a lift in to school tomorrow" Junior tells me "please if you don't mind a lift would be great thanks Parker, I'll be here between half 7 and quarter to 8." I then go up to bed and just lie on my bed and fall asleep fully clothed.

Its 7:15am and all is quiet in the Halliwell-Valentino manor when suddenly a demon shimmers in to the darkness of the living room and parker Halliwell stands up from the couch and smiles "ah I was wondering when you would get here" the lights turn on and I come face-to-face with a demon, a brutally ugly demon called Chet from the turpis everto clan. I gasp and scream and I ask him "why are you after us do you not realise who's house you are in demon". he laughs and says "I know who's house I am in mister charmed one. I saw it to be the only way to get your powers, when everyone was asleep." I smirk "yeah well I don't think you will get our powers, since oh I don't know I'm awake." I then blow up his arm. He fires energy balls out of his palm and I dodge them and I blow up his other arm. I then say "ah that didn't work out right, oh crap". he sends an energy ball at me which I send back to him using telekinesis but he distinguishes it in his palm and I then fire a bolt of electricity or lightning out of my fingers which sends him flying into the wall. I then chant " Demon of ugliness, I use this spell with all my might, Vanquish this evil from time and space, demon you are gone forever." He spins around fast and screams "NNNNNOOOOO, HE WILL KILL YOU. I COULD HAVE HELPED YOU." He then bursts into flames and is vanquished . I then go back to my room and get showered and dressed in jeans and top. I then walk down to the kitchen and get some toast and juice and just sit watching the TV when Henry Orb's in. he speaks "hey cousin lets go apparently the head wants too see you." we leave and we jump in my convertible sports car.

I drive too school and park in my space, I see my friends standing there and run over to them. I tell "hey guys so does any of you know what the head wants with me" Ashleigh says "I don't know sweetie maybe he wants to know how you are and what it was about yesterday, how are you feeling anyway?" I smile "yeah I'm fine darling just a bit shook up, he doesn't think I'm too blame does he". just then he comes out of the school and sees me, comes over and demands "Mr Halliwell-Valentino follow me, please we need to talk." I follow my head teacher to his office where I sit down and he speaks "Parker I'd like to tell you how sorry I am that this happened in the first place. But I'm sorry to have to say Parker but I'm expelling you as of now". I shout "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU EXPELLING ME FOR, ARE YOU MAD I WAS ONE OF THE ONES WHO GOT SHOT I DON'T DESERVE TO BE EXPELLED" he looks at me and explains "Parker please don't shout at me, one of the reasons you are being expelled is because if you hadn't have been snappy and bitchy when Shane had asked you out none of this would have happened." I am livid and scream "WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT, I DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH WHY YOUR PRECIOUS SON TOOK A SHOTGUN TO STUDENTS AND TEACHERS and anyway what are the other reasons". he mentions "well parker there was the incident where you were the only one seen in the classroom where the bin was set on fire and the glass windows shattered , you were the only one present when the pipes burst in the toilets and also the small matter of sleeping with a teacher." I scream "FINE IF YOUR GOING TO EXPELL ME YOU INCONSIDERET IDIOT I DON'T EVER WANT TO COME BACK TO THIS SCHOOL YOUR NOTHING BUT A WORTHLESS INCONSIDERET PIG OF A MAN". I then stand up and walk out the office. I walk over to my friends and say "guys he has expelled me, blamed me for what his precious dumb son did, so give it to him bad I want you too disrupt classes, be bad". I then get in my car and drive home where I just sit in the living room and cry.


	6. Chapter 6:the letter and more

I spend the whole day in the living room crying for basically some unknown reason after being expelled from school. I think it could have something to do with missing my friends and cousin. Its now half 5 and my mom walks in after being at work all day. I look up and ask "hey mom how was work, hey didn't you say dad was taking you out tonight" mom says "hey son yes, your dad is taking me out tonight, he is taking me too that new restaurant in town, he fixed the owner up with someone and the owner wants us to double date, are you ok, you look as if you have been crying. Parker son you can talk to me". I just stutter "m-mom I-its s-school I-I-I've been e-expelled. He said it was m-my fault that his son shot everyone" my mom is absolutely livid that the head could even think of doing that, she screams "RIGHT THAT IS IT I'M OFF DOWN TO THAT SCHOOL IN THE MORNING AND I WILL GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND, HOW DARE HE EVEN THINK OF DOING THAT". I sense my mom is getting very angry and is about to unleash her fire power and I say "mom, mom relax think happy thoughts, think of your wedding day with dad" she calms down and her eyes go back to her normal colour. I speak "mom what are you going to wear for your date with dad, how about that long black sparkly dress with the sparkly shoes or how about that red dress." she agrees "yeah son that black dress is quite a good one for me to wear tonight." she puts on the dress and asks me "how do I look son, does it fit" I tell her "yeah mom you look stunning in that dress, I'm so glad I bought it for you as well as the shoes". she laughs "yeah good job your not dead parker as who else would I be able to shop with that knows fashion like you do." I giggle "ha good one mom but I cant die since I'm an immortal and can also self heal." she throws a cushion at me and asks "son what are you going to be doing tonight." I reply "I'm going to watch a movie with some sweets and order a pizza if its ok" she says "yeah parker that's ok, here's $20 don't wait up." I laugh "mom I'm going to be watching movies so I will be up by the time you get back, night have a good one and see you later." she leaves and I order a meat feast pizza but with goats cheese on top, potato wedges, chicken poppers and a bottle of Tango which comes half an hour later.

I'm sat watching movies on the couch in the living room and during magic mike the movie about strippers, I hear the door close and my dad steps in to the room, he says "hey parker we're home, don't be late going to bed mind you. We have a lot to sort out tomorrow" my mom and dad go to bed. Magic mike finishes and I'm watching scream 4 when I hear something smash in the kitchen, I go to the kitchen to investigate and I see an owl flying around the kitchen with something in its beak. I scream loudly and I wave my hand in the air and the whole room freezes including the owl. I take the envelope that the owl has from its beak and I notice for the first time since it arrived in my family kitchen that it is addressed to me. ….Mr Halliwell-Valentino..19201..Valentino Manor…Blankly Street….San Francisco…

America .. SF2 9FR I open the envelope and take the letter out and read it out loud….Dear Mr Valentino. I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. You will be automatically placed in your fifth year as you are 15 years old. We look forward to meeting you, we havn't had a witch from your family grace our walls since Gordon Johnson II. We await your reply by owl. Please see enclosed your Hogwarts school supply list. You will be taught three new subjects as well has your 8 other subjects. The three new ones will be Demonology, Advanced Combat and Wiccan and Wandless magic. The eight other subjects will be Divination, Defence against the dark arts, Transfiguration, potions, history of (all) magic, Astronomy, Herbology and care of magical creatures. Please be at king's cross station in London on platform 9 and three quarters on the 1st September. Train leaves at 11 O'clock am. Yours sincerely Professors Dean Thomas and Rory O' Riley deputy headmasters. Just as I have finished reading it my mom and dad come running into the room, my mom already to throw fire or levitate. Mom shouts "PARKER ITS 3AM IN THE MORNING WHY THE HELL DID YOU SCREAM AND WAKE ME UP THIS LATE OR EARLY OH YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN". I say too them "well if you look around you will see a frozen owl, by the way have you two ever heard of a place called Hogwarts." they exchange looks and mom & dad both say at exactly the same time "no I haven't why son" I just look at them and tell them "I've been sent a letter from them apparently its a magic school for witches and wizards, oh hey I wonder if anyone else in the family have received one" just then the kitchen fills up with blue and white lights which then die down revealing my cousin and best friend Henry. He asks "hey parker cousin i got this letter did you get one, what do you think of it" I reply "yeah I got a letter Hen and at first I thought it was a joke but I'm not so sure why what do you think of the whole letter" he laughs and says "yeah I thought it was a joke too, I thought maybe Chris or Wyatt was behind it but when I asked my mom she kind of looked nervous" I say "yeah I saw the same thing with my mom and dad, so you in sixth year right cool I'll be in fifth year if we go to the school". Henry laughs "yeah I would be in the sixth year as I'm 16 years old already and your only 15, hey do you think Uncle Leo might have heard of it." I mention "yeah he might have, as he is a Whitelighter again as well as headmaster of our own magic school, UNCLE LEO I KNOW IT'S LATE BUT COULD YOU COME HERE" My uncle Orbs in, looks at me and to Henry and then to my parents and asks "what is this about, why couldn't it wait until tomorrow. Do you two know what time it is, its five past three in the morning". I smirk "uncle Leo it's important and yes I know what time it is, uncle Leo have you ever heard of a school called Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." uncle Leo goes pale as a ghost and mutters "hum erm no I never heard of it why do you ask" I say too him "uncle Leo please don't insult me and my powers I know when your lying remember I'm an Empath and telepath, I know you have heard of Hogwarts". Uncle Leo says "ok ok yes I have heard of Hogwarts, why do you ask anyway" Henry laughs "well uncle Leo good question, we ask because we just got accepted into the school, and we want to go to the school". both Henry and uncle Leo leave and me, mom and dad go to bed, once In my room I write a message saying Hi this is Parker Halliwell-Valentino here me and my cousin Henry Matthews-Mitchell would like to take you up on your offer and be a student at your school. I then fall in too a deep sleep

I wake up around 10am the next day to find no one in the house and I get showered, dressed and have breakfast. I decide to wash and clean my car, afterwards I drive to the mall and go shopping. I'm buying some tops and shorts from a shop called Design. I get some shoes and trainers and pay for them all, I'm just walking along when I see a little boy of about a year old crying. I look around for any sign of his parents but cant see anyone, I walk over to him and I ask "hi are you ok, is something the matter." he sobs "I cant wake my momma, she fell and wont wake up at all". I ask him "hey kid what's your name, I'm parker could you tell me where bout's she is parked" he starts crying loudly "nice too meet you Parker I'm Cory i'm 1."he points towards the entrance as a sign for his mom. I walk over to a shop and ask a girl I know "hey Jade could you look after Cory please I just need to go check on his mom." she looks after him and I go out the door to the entrance car park and I see a woman matching her description get up off the ground and start fighting demons. She sees me and gets stabbed by a demon and they all vanish. I use super Speed and I help her lie down. She has tears in her eyes and begs me "you have to look after my son Cory, please look after him Parker Halliwell-Valentino. I'm dying I can feel it. I went to school with you remember until i left last year, I'm Millie Cartwright" I just take my phone out of my pocket and dial the medics "hi I'd like medics please I have to report a stabbing, a young woman is dying outside the mall." I hold my tears back and say "hey you aren't going to die, your going to look after him yourself." she looks me in the eye and whispers "Parker I need to admit something to you I'm a witch and I'm so very sorry but I stole something of yours a year ago. I stole your swimmers". I look at her in confusion "what you mean swimmers, oh my god you mean my sperm. You stole my sperm oh god does that mean that Cory is my son" she nods and whispers to me again "take care of our son, look after him for me, I'm sorry I did what I did, I was told a witch of your power and a witch of my power would make a very powerful heir so I had too do it" she breathes her very last breath and dies. I hold on to her hand and the medics arrive. I stand up and tell them "your too late, my friend died, what took you so long. She was murdered and you couldn't save her. What kind of medic are you". I then walk back inside to young Cory. He comes running over to me and speaks "hey mister, is my mommy ok, are you my daddy, you look like me" I just crouch down and say "Hey lil guy yeah I'm apparently your daddy, your mommy just told me I'm your daddy, your mommy is erm she's being looked after by angels" he says "I'm glad you're my daddy mister, we have the same hair colour and eye colour." we go with the medics to the hospital and they have a DNA test done on Cory and me which does indeed say that Cory is my son. I take him home and my mom asks "Parker son who is this." I say "mom I'd like you too meet Cory, your grandson. I just got told he is my son by someone I went too school with. He is Millie Cartwright's son, can you remember her. Well turns out she stole my sperm a year ago." mom I'd better get him too bed, it's late. Come on lil guy" he hugs me and I carry him to my bedroom and put him on my bed and I conjure a children's bed with bars on so he cant fall. I then put him in the bed and tuck him in. I tell him "good night little man. Sleep tight" I then go to bed myself.


	7. Chapter 7: notes for Cory

hi

so since parker now has a son he will be going to hogwarts with his son and be living in a seperate dorm room. here is a description of Cory

Cory Paris Joe Halliwell-Valentino. born to Parker Warren Paris Halliwell-Valentino and Millie Cartwright. is a full witch and 1/3 cupid

Powers are Telekinesis, Aerokinesis, Geokinesis, Elasticity, Molecular Immobilization, Premonitions, Fire Balls, Shape Shifting, Beaming, Self healing, holograms, fluent in French.


	8. Chapter 8: Shopping In Diagon Alley

Its now been a few months since Cory came to live with us. He is being well looked after and I bought him a bed, clothes, toys, books and loads of other children's stuff. He loves it here and loves his cuddly teddy bear my sister penny bought him. One day I have a talk with my mom about Hogwarts, its nearly the start of the school year. Mom says "Parker what are you going to do about school now you have Cory. Can you still go to the school." I mention "yeah I think so oh hey I might be able too take Cory to the school with me, unless you would look after him, I mean he is your grandson." mom laughs "ha sorry son we cant look after him I mean what with work and managing the club while your aunt piper is away, I don't have time to breathe properly." I reply "hey I'm going to go either send an owl or go to the school to find out if I can take him with me" while in the kitchen me and mom hear my dad who is looking after Cory in the living room scream "PARKER, PHOEBE GET IN HERE" we run into the living room and see a tiny little ginger kitten sitting on my dad's lap. I laugh "dad what's up hey wait where is Cory, Dad where is your grandson." he screams "YOU SERIOUS PARKER, YOUR SON IS THE BLEEDING KITTEN, HE TURNED HIMSELF INTO A KITTEN" I laugh "what no way seriously oh god." I say "Cory Paris Joe Halliwell-Valentino you turn yourself back to normal right this instant" all of a sudden the little ginger kitten shifts back into my one year old son who sits there smiling and giggling. I smile "oh my god mom my son can shape shift, what am I going to do. Would you look after him while I go to Hogwarts" mom agrees too look after him for an hour and a half but I have too be back as she has a meeting. I then whirl out and whirl into the grounds of Hogwarts. I walk up to the castle and find the headmaster. I ask "hello professor Finnegan I'm Parker Halliwell-Valentino, I'm due to start Hogwarts in the summer and something has come up, I was wondering if I could have my own single dormitory, just I've just recently found out I have a child." he says "hi Mr Halliwell-Valentino that's ok and I will see what I can do for you, now go and shop in the alley and be at kings cross station tomorrow for 11." I whirl out of the school and whirl to Diagon Alley.

I meet my cousin Henry in the Alley and we head off to the bank. As we walking through the doors of the bank I jump out my skin and scream loudly at the goblin. We head up to a desk with a goblin sitting working and say to him "hi we would like to take some money out of the Warren/Johnson/Halliwell Vault please" Grisbum the goblin tells us "yeah follow me, I presume you have both keys with you." we tell him that we have the keys and he takes us down to the vault. I take my triquetra Necklace from around my neck and I put the triquetra circle into a circle on the door while Henry takes his triquetra ring from around his finger and puts it into a circle on the door and smoke rises and the door vanishes and we see mountains of magical coins in silver, bronze and gold. We laugh and bundle piles of it into two bags and then we leave and head off shopping. While walking along we hear screams and run towards the scream to find two demons fighting with a red haired man and a red haired girl of about 13. I shout "hey you two stop it, its me you want, catch me if you can." I then run off into an alley way and they follow I throw fireballs at them which vanquish them. We go off to the bookshop first. I buy a grade 5 spell book, transfiguration book, potions book, 5th year guide to Herbology, DADA book for 5th grade, encyclopaedia of demonology book, Wiccan and wandless magic book and divination book. Henry gets the same but for grade 6. We then go off to get our robes. I get my robes and Henry gets his taller robes. We go and get our ingredients for potions such as fairy wings (sorry thistle, Flex and Travis) bat blood, snake venom and snake skin. We go for ice cream at a café called floren fortescue then go shopping for wands.

Inside Olivanders wand shop there's a guy about my age buying a wand and when we enter the store, he looks at me and smiles. I smile back at him, and say "hello, how's you. he blushes a dark red, buys his wand and leaves the shop tripping up on the way out. Henry steps up to the counter and the man says "aha I was wondering when I would find a warren witch in my shop again. Welcome young witch, welcome. I know the perfect wand for you, 12½ inches holly with a hair of a warren witch and the orb of a Whitelighter. Is excellent for Glamouring spells as well as charms. Go on, give it a wave young man". Henry waves his wand at the chair and it Glamour's into a desk. He buys the wand and now its my turn, so I step forward and he says "Welcome young witch, welcome. I see you, like him are also a witch but a hybrid as well. I know the perfect wand for you, 10 and a quarter inches made with a hair of a warren witch and the beam of a cupid. This wand is excellent for transfiguration and charms. Give it a wave. Mister Halliwell-Valentino." I wave the wand at the desk and it levitates into the air, flies across the room, lands on the floor and turns back into a chair. I buy my wand and me and Henry leave and go into the pet shop. Henry buys a tawny owl which he names tweets and I buy a black and white kitten who I name Princess. We then walk out of the shop and hide in an alleyway and Henry orbs me back to mine and orbs himself home. I then pack my bags and get Cory sorted and I go to sleep after setting my alarm for 8am London time, which is 10pm our time. I fall asleep and wake up around 8am the next morning where I get sorted and wait for Henry and Aunt Paige to arrive. I get Cory up, dressed and fed. I sit on the couch with him in my arms when Cory's teddy bear Rex comes flying towards us. It drops right into his arm and he sits and giggles. I just start to laugh at my son, my mom comes down and says "goodbye sweetheart send me a message when you get there, oh and look after this little guy ok". I say "mom of course I will look after my son. I'm not stupid so anyway I'll see you soon, look forward to seeing you at Christmas mom." she hugs me and kisses me and then kisses Cory and leaves for work. My dad then comes down and tells me "hey son be good and if there is anything you need to know about Cory's powers let us know ok son". I nod and reply "dad yeah I will, I think he has telekinesis as well. Well I'll see you soon." My dad hugs me, kisses my forehead and kisses Cory on the forehead and he leaves for matchmaking some couple." just as my dad beams out the room Is filled with bright white and blue lights.


	9. Chapter 9:mysterious family and the orbs

My Aunt Paige and Henry arrive with all off Henrys stuff and I grab my stuff and Aunt Paige takes Cory and Henry grabs my shoulder and he orbs us both to kings cross station in London with our luggage. We arrive in a back alley right behind kings cross station. We walk along to the front of the station and get some luggage carts and I put my luggage cases onto the cart then I put princess the kitten in her pink cat carrier on top of that. I push the cart along through the station to platforms 9 and 10. I look around for a sign of the Hogwarts express train but I can't see it. I ask "Aunt Paige do you know how to get on the platform" she looks at me and screams out loud. She says to us "guys I'm so sorry but I have too go now, I'm being called, have fun at school." she hands me my son and runs off through the entrance and disappears. I ask " Henry what do we do know are we supposed to just wait until someone comes along". he nods his head. 10 minutes later we are sat looking around when I notice what looks to be a large family walk along to a wall in the middle of the platform. I elbow Henry in the chest and point to them. The family are mostly red heads, except One guy has dark black hair, a woman has brown hair, 2 guys around mine and Henry's age have brown hair, and another guy has strawberry blond hair but one of the red haired girls I notice looks familiar and then I realise it's the girl I seen yesterday fighting in the shopping alley. A few of the red haired people walk or run up to the wall and disappear through it. I star in shock and notice that Henry has done the exact same thing. I see the blond haired guy is looking at me too and I hear him say something to one of the older women that is there "gran i dont mean to alarm you but we have attracted the attention of 2 muggles, do something." Molly Weasley looks at us and says to him "Louis get going through to the platform I'll deal with them" I nudge Henry, I ask him "Henry have you ever heard of a muggle" he whispers "no but I think it could mean non magical." I look shocked "oh my god how dare they even think that. Oh god she is coming over" Molly Weasley comes walking over and asks "hi is there a problem here, just you were staring at my grandson". she casts a non-verbal memory modification charm on me and Henry. I know she has done this as I read her mind. I cast a non verbal spell on me and Henry which makes it look like the spell has worked. She turns her back on us and I freeze time stopping everyone in their tracks apart from us and her. She glances to her left and then to her right and sees everyone in the train station is frozen. I speak " Hello, who are you, how dare you even think of casting a spell on us, do you not know who we are." she turns back around with a look of shock on her face and whips out her wand. She glares at me "how dare me, how dare you, what the hell have you done to everyone" I giggle "relax Mrs Molly Prewitt- Weasley, I just froze time for a little bit, just until you tell me and my cousin here how to get on platform 9 and 3 quarters. You see we are the two new students who professor Finnegan has allowed into the school. I'm Parker Halliwell-Valentino and this is my cousin Henry Mitchell and this little fellow is my son Cory." she squeaks "oh my god did you say Halliwell. As in the charmed ones Halliwell. Of course all you have too do is run at the wall, I'm going on the platform too as I'm seeing my family off. I can help you boys if you want, I can carry Cory if you want Mister." I hand Cory to her and we all run at the wall, before we go through it I unfreeze time and then we go through to platform 9 ¾. We see a gorgeous Scarlett red train on the track. I say "thanks Mrs Weasley, for everything, I really appreciate it and thanks for looking after Cory I think he likes you." Molly laughs "its ok dear, do you need any help getting on to the train. Oh and have fun" we board the train and say our goodbye's out the window.


	10. Chapter 10 the ride to hogwarts

We find an empty train compartment and load all our stuff into it and me and Henry sit down, I have Cory on my knee. The train leaves the platform. About five minutes later Cory shifts into his tiny little kitten again and runs around the Compartment. And jumps up and sits on the seat next to me and a minute later he changes back into himself and sits laughing. I say to Cory "listen son if anyone comes in here please don't change shape, or do any kind of magic just yet ok." Ten minutes later there is a knock at the door and the door opens and it's the red haired children, the brown haired boys and blond haired boy from the station. The blond lad asks " hi is it possible to sit in here, just there is no other compartment which is free." I nod and they walk in and sit down I have Cory sitting in my lap and I say "yeah that's fine my name is Parker, this is Henry my cousin and this little guy is my son Cory" the blond lad says "nice to meet you, I'm Louis Weasley, these are my cousins. James, Al and Lily who are brothers and sister . Then we have Hugo Arthur and Rose who are brothers and sister. I have 2 sisters. Both older and one has finished school and the other one Dominique is in seventh year." I say "whoa cool big family huh. I know what it is like. I'm the youngest out of 3 children. I'm also the youngest of my cousins as well." Al asks "hang on did you say this little guy is your son, god you seem so young to have a child, how old are you if you don't mind me asking and how old is he. He looks like he is 1." I laugh and say "I'm 15 but I will be 16 on Halloween, yeah my son is one year old. I just got him back in my life a few months ago. I didn't realise I had a son until 2\3 months ago, was right around the time I got my letter for here." just then the door opens again and twin boys come through. I find out they are called Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, sons of a school friend of Al's dad. They sit down and we just chat about everything. I ask "so what is it like being a wizard, witch then". They all look at me in shock and al asks " wait what aren't you a wizard, oh right are you muggle born. Anyway where are you two from". I reply with "we are from America and no I'm not a muggle born. Me, my son and my cousin are different than you, we don't normally use wands but we will use them here. Can you guys keep a secret." they all nod. Henry says "me and my cousin and his son are Wiccan witches, we have magical powers. We also cast spells and make potions. We are good witches and we also are hybrids, I am a witch/Whitelighter(guardian angel) and Parker here is a witch/Cupid. His son will be part cupid and witch". they sit there in silence until al says "cool what is it like having powers and what's it like being a cupid, do you match make." I laugh "yeah its cool having powers, I love, love using them. No I don't match make that's my dad and 2 sisters who do that." they laugh and Lorcan asks "cool are your sisters single, bet they have boyfriends" I giggle "my sister penny has a boyfriend but my sister Kyra is single why." Lysander says "I think what my twin is trying to say is will you put in a good word with your sister." Henry smiles "ha his sister is 22, is a cheerleader and only dates jock types." most of them ask at once "what is a cheerleader and who are jocks." I laugh "seriously guys you never heard of jocks and cheerleaders before." they all say "no we haven't, what are they" Henry says " a jock is a guy who has quite a lot of muscles, toned and who plays a hell of a lot of sport, I was a jock before I came to this school. And a cheerleader is someone who supports the sports teams."

Henry starts playing card games with Lorcan, Lysander and James, while Lily and Rose look after Cory. me, Albus, Hugo and Louis are chatting and giggling about magic and stuff, when all of a sudden I hear Lily scream "_**PARKER, PARKER ITS CORY, ONE MINUTE HE WAS SITTING HERE LOOKING CUTE, MAKING BABY NOISES AND THE NEXT THING THERE IS A GINGER KITTEN IN HIS PLACE." **_Me and Henry just laugh and I shout "CORY PARIS-JOE HALLIWELL-VALENTINO YOU CHANGE BACK RIGHT NOW, DON'T YOU DARE MAKE ME ANGRY YOUNG MAN." he changes back into himself and just giggles and then I giggle too and pick him up and hug him and say "how could I be mad at my little son". an hour later the door is pushed open again and it's an older looking lady pushing a lunch trolley and asks "anything from the trolley dears." I buy a packet of cauldron cakes, sugar quills and chocolate frogs. Al, Lorcan and Henry buys jelly slugs, Liquorice Wands, sugar quills, chocolate frogs and pumpkin pasties. James, Lysander and Lily buy Fizzing Whizbees that make you levitate. Louis, Hugo and Rose buy exactly what I bought as well as pumpkin juice, Bertie Botts every flavour beans and pepper Imps. The lady then leaves and Lysander says "hey Parker, Henry you should try these fizzing Whizbees they are so tasty." Rose tells me "no you should try a pepper imp mm they are so very tasty" I laugh "ok I'll try one of each, only after you have tried it guys" Al and Louis says at the same time " ha he has got you on that like guys. Parker don't trust my friend and my cousin, they are tricksters you see. If they ever give you anything, don't eat it. Its more than like bad. You see Fizzing Whizbees are sherbet balls which make you levitate, while pepper imps make you breathe fire. So you see they had ulterior motives." I laugh "oh well I don't need Fizzing Whizbees to make me levitate and Henry doesn't need pepper imps to make him breathe fire." they look shocked and Hugo asks "what do you mean by that." I mention "oh well you see I can levitate naturally and Henry can breathe fire naturally. Its one of our powers." Just then the door opens another time and in walks a blond haired lad and two big ugly brutes and a lad about 16. The blond says "well, well have the potter and the Weasley cousins got new friends. Never seen you two before, I take it your filthy mud blood muggles then. Oh how nice for them, to be with muggles again and by the way a word of advice to the newbie's, I would pick your friends better if I were you. The Weasleys are still a disgrace to the wizarding world and don't get me started on the bleeding potters, the high and mighty potter family." the brutes nick some sweets and they run out and I ask Al "who the hell was the ugly brigade". they all laugh and Al says "the blond one is called Scorpious Malfoy who is a right twit. The two big ugly brutes are called Vincent and Blaine Goyle and the other one is Marcus Draco Parkinson. The boys parents went to school with our parents and where sworn enemies with each other." I laugh "oh right well they don't scare me one bit well ok only a little bit. But when you have been through what I have, nothing scares you at all." the train speeds its way towards Hogsmeade village which I find out is the only wizarding village in the world. It stops at Hogsmeade station.


	11. Chapter 11 the sorting

We leave the train and step onto Hogsmeade platform and I stand waiting with my son, cousin and hopefully new friends for the ride up to the school. We wait for approximately five minutes when I see something a carriage coming towards us. The carriage is being pulled by the most hideous creatures I have ever seen. Both me and Henry scream loudly and I shriek "aahh what the hell is that, like seriously they are the most hideous creatures in the world. They look like winged horses, what kind of ugly creatures are they." Lorcan laughs "they are creatures called Thestrals and they are invisible to everyone but they can be seen by people who have witnessed death, I take it since you can see them, you have witnessed death." Henry says "oh right erm yeah we have witnessed death before. Loads of deaths actually. Mostly of evil beings". I tell Henry "that's enough dear Cousin. They don't need to know who we have seen die." we then get into one of the carriages and we are taken up to the school which I notice is a magnificent castle with lots of towers. I say "whoa The castle is magical." Al smiles "yeah Parker the castle is magical and is actually done using magic." I look at the castle as we are coming in through the gates. The carriage then pulls up outside the castle and we get out.

We all walk through the main doors and then me and Henry get taken with the first years into a little room. We all go into the great hall which is huge and has an enchanted ceiling to make it look like outside. The headmaster Professor Finnegan says to us all "welcome students welcome. Welcome back to our older students and welcome to our new first years. You will have noticed we have two students joining us from America. One will be in his fifth year and the other will be in his sixth year. We also have five new professors joining us. Please give a warm welcome to Professor Benjamin Turner who will be teaching your new subject Demonology. Professors Bianca Nixon-phoenix and Chris Perry who will be teaching Advanced combat, And professors Wyatt Matthew and Billie Jenkins-Michaels who teach wandless and Wiccan magic." Professor Dean Thomas (one of the deputy headmasters) says "now onto the sorting would the first years please come up to the sorting hat". All the first years nervously get up and put the hat on. They all get sorted into the houses and then the deputy head asks "Mr Henry Mitchell please come to the front." Henry walks to the front nervously and pops on the sorting hat. The hat suddenly starts talking as if its got a mouth, his voice fills the room "ahem I see you are a lot different. Not from the wizarding world but have an ancestor who came here. Ah i see you are a witch from a very powerful very old magical line, as well as being a Whitelighter. I see that you would be great in all four houses. you are a strong, powerful very powerful, sporty, care a great deal about family especially your cousin and also confident. you would do very well in all four houses you know. better be Ravenclaw. Henry takes the hat off and walks over to the Ravenclaw table. The deputy head then calls for "Mr Parker Halliwell-Valentino please come to the hat" I walk up and sit on the stool with some dirty unclean mucky hat on my head and his voice fills the room "i see that you like your cousin are different and not from the wizarding world but have an ancestor who came here. Ah i see you are a witch from a very powerful very old magical line, as well as being an angelic being of love. i see that you would be great in all four houses. you are a strong, confident, powerful very powerful, you care a great deal about family friends and strangers. you would do very well in all four houses you know. better be Gryffindor". I walk over to the table with Al and James and all the Weasleys and I sit down in-between Al and James. Suddenly the food appears on the table by magic and I help myself to some French fries, sausages and burgers. I eat my meal and the plates disappear and no sooner have the plates disappeared than puddings appear on the table, different ice creams, trifle, tiramisu, cheesecakes, fresh fruit and cakes. I take some fresh fruit and some tiramisu, once we have eaten puddings the headmaster says " right students time for bed. Can the prefects lead the rest of the school to their dormitory's apart from Mr Halliwell-Valentino please". everyone leaves, and the only people left is me and the teachers. Professor Finnegan says "Parker because you have Cory with you, you will have your own common room, bedroom and bathroom, right next to the Gryffindor common room. Your common room/dorm room lies behind a portrait of a witch from your family. You will also have a house elf look after Cory, now off to bed, oh before you go the password is Triquetra". I then walk up too the seventh floor with Cory in my arms and I come face to face with the portrait of Prudence warren-Wentworth. Prudence asks "password young man" I reply "Triquetra". the portrait opens up revealing a magnificent sized room painted light blue and whites. I then walk up to my bedroom and its painted Pink and Zebra print. I change Cory and then put Cory into the crib and he falls asleep. I set my alarm for 7:15am U.K time and get undressed and just fall asleep in my boxers dreaming of what tomorrow brings.


	12. Chapter 12 potions class

Demon Attack and Potions

I wake up around 4:30 in the morning to Cory crying loudly. I find someone stood over my son trying to break through his force field/shield. I scream "STEP AWAY FROM MY SON, OR ELSE." the person looks at me and laughs and flings me across the room using telekinesis. I fly into one of the walls and fall in a heap on the floor. He then throws a fire ball at me and my force field pops up saving me. It redirects the fire ball back at him and he shimmers out so it hit's the drawers which leaves a scorched hole in the middle of the drawers. He shimmers back in and throws me out of the window using telekinesis and I travel down but beam back into my room. Cory cries even louder and points to the demon who suddenly bursts into flames and is vanquished. I look to Cory then to the space where the demon was, I suddenly gasp and say "Oh My God Cory sweetie did you throw fire at the nasty man, very Good Cory" I look around my room and see everything is ruined. I say "oh god my whole room is destroyed oh wait a minute I'm a witch god damn it." I then say "Let the Object of objection, become but a dream, as I cause the seen to be unseen". everything goes back to how it was before the demon attack. I then pop Cory back to bed and go to sleep where I'm woken at 7:45am.

I get showered and dressed and make sure Cory is dressed, washed and ready to go down for breakfast. I meet my cousin Henry on the stairs and we walk in to the great hall together. Henry says to me "hey how is it having your own dormitory, bet its so cool." I laugh "yeah it is cool but when your woken up at 4:30 in the morning by my son and a demon its not so cool". Henry replies "oh my god are you and Cory ok, what the heck happened Cousin." I say "oh Cory is fine and I'm fine. The demon ruined my dorm room though and my son used a power…he vanquished the demon using fire." Henry is about to say something when the deputy head's come along handing out our course schedules. I take mine and realise I have double potions with professor Zambini. We eat breakfast and 30 minutes later an Elf comes walking over to me and says "good morning Master Valentino I'm here to look after Cory." I then place Cory in her arms and she vanishes with my son. Me and Al leave the great hall. I look around the corridor to make sure its clear so I can call for my school bag using my Telekinetic-beaming power. My bag disappears in pink hearts and reappears on my shoulder.

I follow Al down to the dungeons and into the classroom where a very hot good-looking man is stood at the front of the room. He looks at us and tells us "Welcome to potions class. I am professor Blaise Zambini, the potions master, today we will be learning about a potion that will vanquish a demonic sorcerer. now who can tell me about that ." I look around the room to puzzled faces and put my hand up " sir professor Zambini sir, firstly a demonic sorcerer is a vile magician who has the powers to say spells and create potions, they wield their magic for personal gain. They often have other powers such as telekinesis, teleportation, conjuring, fire throwing, Technopathy, cursing, summoning, voice manipulation and divination. They can be either male or female, they can also be upper level demonic sorcerers or lower level demonic sorcerers. The potion to vanquish a demonic sorcerer contains 1 part Mandrake Root, 1 part Crushed Beetles, 1 part Volda Mortar, 2 parts Peruvian Tree Wood, 3 parts Toad's Milk and 2 parts Bat's Blood." he replies " well said Mr Valentino, well said. Do you know any other potions Parker." I say "yes professor Zambini, I know how to vanquish a ghost, can brew a teleportation power, can lure an evil spirit, can brew a love potion and can make an invisibility potion. I can also brew thousands of potions." so we talk about potions until the end of the lesson and the bell rings signalling next lesson.

Me and Al head to care of magical creatures outside in the grounds. The lesson is with Professors Hagrid and Scamander. They take us to a place in the grounds where a group of the most pure white unicorns are in a compound. Professor Scamander Tells us " These are unicorns, can anyone tell me about unicorns". no one says anything so I put my hand up and reply " Unicorns are mythological creatures who reside in both magical realms. They are pure white in colour and have a horn on the top of their heads. Unicorn's possess powerful magic and when magic dust is scraped off their horns the dust can be used to vanquish, heal, cast spells and in potions. To slay a unicorn is illegal. Unicorns are the essence of good magic. Also you can use unicorn blood, unicorn hair and unicorn horn in spells " Professor Hagrid says "yes well done Parker, that is all correct. Oh and class you can go and pet them now" so me and Al go over to one of the unicorns and stroke them. We then go off for our break before our new Wiccan and wandless magic class.


	13. Chapter 13 Finding out

Chapter 9: wandless and Wiccan magic

Me and al are sat outside in the grounds for break chatting about magic and our families. Al asks "hey Parker so your powers what are they, like what type of powers do you have." I smile "I kind of have quite a lot of powers, my favourite ones are weather manipulation or Atmokinesis, Telekinesis, Teleportation, freezing time and blowing things up. So do you have any magical abilities then Al" he tells me "yeah I have a few abilities, I am a seer and I can change into a panther, can you change shape mate". I laugh "yeah I can change into animals and also people." "Al asks me "so Parker obviously you have Cory and Henry is your cousin, do you have any other cousins or family members." I reply "yeah like I said I have my two sisters, mom, dad, aunts Prue, Piper and Paige. Uncles Andy, Leo and Henry. And I also have 9 cousins, Polly, Patience and drew are Aunt Prue & uncle Andy's children, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda are Aunt Piper & Uncle Leo's children and Henry, Pandora and Patricia are Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry's children. You see my mom and Aunts are sisters." I suddenly have a vision, from out of nowhere. In the vision me and al arrive to our wandless and Wiccan magic class 45 minutes late, and get detentions for two weeks. I come out of the vision 2 seconds later and look at my watch ad realise its half 11 and we only have 5 minutes to get to class, I turn to Al "oh crap we better go or we are going to be late. Lets go". we stand up and I grab his hand and I beam us to the third floor toilets and walk out to the classroom and line up. It gets to 11:35 and no professor arrives so we all walk in. I take my seat at the back next to Al. we wait for a professor to show up.

Its now 11:42 and we are still waiting for a professor to turn up, Danni a Ravenclaw lad says "look guys, gals if the god damn professor doesn't turn up I'm going to go find a professor" blue and white lights fill the room next to the professors desk I know it's a Whitelighter Orbing into the room. The lights die away revealing a 27 year old man who just happens to be my cousin Wyatt. I just look around the room at all the shocked faces on everyone. Wyatt grins at me and says "good morning class so sorry I am late I had a pest problem at my home and had to wait till someone sorted it out. My name is Professor Wyatt Matthew, I will be teaching years 5 through to 7, Wandless and Wiccan Magic. Does anyone know about wandless and Wiccan magic before I tell you about it. How about you erm in the back row, Mr Valentino I think." I sigh and say "yes my name is Mr Valentino and Wandless magic is where the user can do magic without the use of a wand. Some wandless magic folk can even wield special abilities or powers. While Wiccan Magic is a religion that practises witchcraft, witches can be either men or woman". Wyatt says "yes your absolutely correct 20 points to Gryffindor. Well done Par I mean Mr Valentino" I telepathically ask **"Wyatt what the hell you trying to do, give the game away already wow didn't realise it would last five seconds anyway what the hell are you doing teaching here" **he laughs in my head and replies "_**Oh naive Cousin, are you really that stupid, did you think the family was just going to let you come here with Henry and Cory alone, if you thought that then you really are stupid, oh and if you think seeing me is not enough wait until you see Chris or Bianca ha they are advanced combat professors" I let my emotions get the better of me and a window explodes magically to the right of Wyatt. Everyone looks at the window shocked. Only Wyatt knows its me. Wyatt tells the class "right carry on class lets turn to chapter 1 in our magical Wiccan book and start reading about the different Sabbaths Wicca's have." we read on until the bell rings signalling lunch, there is a clatter of chairs pushing back so people can get up. Wyatt glances over the top of people's heads and shouts "PARKER VALENTINO CAN I HAVE A WORD PLEASE, CAN YOU STAY BEHIND FOR A MINUTE." Everyone leaves and I stay behind knowing I'm going to be getting a detention. Wyatt laughs "Cousin relax I'm not putting you on detention I promise. What I will say to you is keep your emotions in check ok. Oh and how are you coping with school" I say "yeah Wy I'm loving school and in a way I feel even more protected knowing you and Chris and Bianca and Billie are here. I'm so glad you are here. Oh well I'd better get some lunch, oh and nice way to introduce yourself LOL I was laughing my ass off ha, did you see everyone's faces." he nods and laughs "yeah Cuz I did see their faces was hilarious, I might tell Bianca to shimmer into your lesson, oh and you will pretend to have detention tonight, just we need the power of 12 to vanquish some upper level demonic thug and don't worry I'll tell Henry the same." I say "yeah that will be so funny, her shimmering into my lesson. Well anyway I better get some lunch as I have History of all magic afterwards then my last lesson of the day is my demonology lesson also I have a free lesson after the demonology class. So I'll see you tonight then Cuz." Wyatt heals the window and all the broken glass is fixed. I walk out the door and straight to the great hall for lunch where I find Al eating a hamburger and French fries. I sit down next to him and grab a few slices of meat feast pizza with goats cheese and grab some French fries and start eating them when I hear a few guys talking about the window exploding, I smile and whisper to Al "psst hey Al the window exploding near the professor was all me, you know. I exploded it with my blowing up power." he laughs and says "ha did you see scorpious's face when it exploded I thought he was going to pass out in shock ha ha LOL so funny." I start to laugh "ha ha yeah I saw that, looks like I have detention with professor Matthew though." Al replies "damn that sounds so bad dude, detention on your first day of school. Well rather you than me." I just smile and eat my food. Half an hour later after eating a pizza and French fries and burger the bell goes which signals the next lesson. We walk up to the second floor where history of magic is. **_

_**We walk in the door and sit down with our books out, when I look up and gasp as I see a ghost coming through the wall opposite me. The ghost tells us "good afternoon class, I'm professor Binns and yes Mr Valentino I'm a ghost and have been one for years ever since I left my body in the staff room. In today's class we will be talking about the different magical realm, one that lies in California America, one that has a myth about a family known as the charmed ones or the enchanted ones." I suddenly look pale as if I seen a ghost oh wait I have seen one. Mr Binns notices this and I swear his mouth opens into a smile. He says "ah Mr Valentino, have you ever heard of the charmed ones or the enchanted ones" I shake my head "no sir no I haven't professor. Why do you ask." he replies "well I just thought you might have being from America yourself." I say "but sir didn't you say they were a myth." the class all look at me and I say "oh ok I have heard of the charmed ones and the enchanted ones, they are not a myth, they are real. I should know since my mom is a charmed one and I am an enchanted one." the class look so shocked they look like they are about too pass out. I say to the class "the charmed ones are the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They are four sister witches who descend from the powerful warren line. They are known as the power of three or power of four. Each sister then had three children. My mom Phoebe is the third oldest, who has the powers of premonition, levitation, empathy, advanced empathy, Illustrative premonition, astral premonitions, conjuration, fire-throwing, remote beaming, telepathy and sparkling. My dad who is a cupid has the powers of beaming, holograms, remote beaming, temporal stasis, mind transference, self healing, time travel, empathy, suggestion and immortality. This makes me and my two older sisters ½ witch and ½ cupid. Along with my nine cousins and two sisters we all make up the power of twelve which is a force to be reckoned with. One of my aunts called Piper is a witch like my mom but two of my aunts are hybrid witch and Whitelighter who is sort of a guardian angel. My aunt Paige was born both a witch and Whitelighter, while my aunt Prue was born a witch, died and was made into a Whitelighter, my family is very powerful and we protect the innocent and punish evil beings." Professor Binns smiles and says "well done Parker take 200 points to Gryffindor. Oh and is there anything else you would like to share about your world." I reply "oh yeah the magical world I'm from have two sides, one side is good where elves, fairies, trolls, unicorns, leprechauns, ogres, dwarves, nymphs, witches, Whitelighters, cupids and elders belong too and the side of evil where demons, warlocks, evil witches, vampires, dark lighters and monsters belong too." just then the bell goes saying its time for demonology lesson with the new professor, professor Turner. We all walk in and see him battling a type of evil being, he throws the demon using telekinesis and then I see him throw a beam of torch like flame of fire, I freeze time and only me and professor Turner unfreeze. I ask "What the hell are you, how did you use telekinesis and advanced fire throwing, fire throwing is an upper level demonic power. Are you a demon" I then look at him properly and notice the warren cheekbones, the eyes and hair colour of my mom. I read his mind and emotions which tell me all I need to know. I gasp " oh my god you're my brother aren't you. You're the child my mom was pregnant with when she was married to that guy Cole." he looks deep into me and says "Oh my god Parker. You're my baby brother right I knew I had a brother and two sisters, I had premonitions when I was growing up." I smile and I tell him "we always got told about you, my mom always told me and my sisters about how she was pregnant and you was stolen." he replies "ok listen the lesson is cancelled ok, could you come by my office tonight at 9 please bro." I unfreeze time again and as time has started up again the demon gets vanquished by the beam of torch like fire. Professor Turner says "right class dismissed I'm not well, I'm so sorry class really I am." we all cheer and leave I wink at my bro and mouth "thank you for letting us go and I'll see you tonight". me and Al head up to my dorm room, where we just sit and chat about stuff, and do our first lot of homework before tea.**_


End file.
